fullmetal_alchemist_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Basque Grand
Basque Grand, also known as the Iron Blood Alchemist (鉄血の錬金術師, Tekketsu no Renkinjutsushi) was a State Alchemist that fell victim to Scar's alchemist hunt. Appearance Basque was a bald, average sized man, whose distinguishing features was his large moustache that was shaped like a sharp "W", and the two scars he had on his face with one being horizontally placed across his nose, and another vertically on the side of his chin. He wore the standard uniform for State Alchemists with no visible alterations, though during combat he would equip two extremely thick metal gauntlets to aid in his alchemy use.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 4 During his time serving in the Ishval War, Basque appeared how he does in the present day with several minor differences. Due to the climate, he wore a thick, light brown open jacket which reached to the back of his knees, and donned a small hat. He also carried a black satchel with him, which was mostly hidden by the jacket except for the strap across his chest.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 30 Personality Basque appeared to be a man who placed great confidence in his own abilities, and despite knowing Scar had killed several of his comrades already he attacked without hesitation. However it was due to this confidence that he met his end, as once he felt Scar was contained he quickly let his guard down and paid the price for his hubris.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 4 Plot An Unknown Killer During Scar's hunt of State Alchemists, Basque was roaming the streets one night only to be confronted by the lone Ishvalan. Knowing of the killer's previous attacks, the alchemist was quick to attack him with an assortment of transmutations only to have them all avoided. Resorting to capturing Scar instead of killing him, Basque immediately creates a large iron cage to trap him in. Thinking the fight to be over, the alchemist lowered his guard and approached the cage only for Scar to break through and grab his face before killing the man.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 4 Equipment Transmutation Gauntlets: During combat Basque would equip his twin transmutation gauntlets to aid in his alchemy. Both gauntlets were plated with metal along the forearms and had two loose rings hanging off the wrists. Both the rings and the plates were intricately engraved with his transmutation circle markings. On the back of each hand there were several more metal sections, each lined with stunted spikes.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 4 Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat Master: Alchemy Armament-based Alchemy: Using a form of alchemy based around the creation of industrial weapons and constructions made from iron, Basque was able to adapt to a variety of combat situations thanks to the versatile nature of his transmutations. Showing the ability to create a large amount of destructive cannons, fast moving chains and even immensely thick iron walls, his proficiency in combat earned him great notoriety, to the point where Scar was able to easily identify him on sight alone.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 4 *'Weapon Transmutations': Drawing materials from the ground below, Basque is able to swiftly create a large amount of cannons capable of firing a barrage of destructive shells at his opponents. However if the opponent is fast enough the shells are likely to miss their target, as Scar was able to easily avoid them.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 4 *'Chain Transmutations': Using the iron drawn from the ground to create the previous cannons, Basque creates a multitude of fast moving chains which fly towards the opponent, each tipped with a large spike in the hopes of impaling them. However like the cannon shells, the result of this transmutation isn't seen as they were avoided. They also appear to not carry that much momentum, as Scar was able to casually deflect several with his bare hands.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 4 *'Cage Transmutation': Holding his hands on the ground, Basque is able to summon a decent sized iron cage from the earth, also being able to create them despite being a certain distance from the target. Appearing quite thick in nature, the walls however were easily destroyed by Scar's unique alchemy.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 4 Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category: Male Category:Alchemist Category:State Alchemist Category:Deceased